Inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor device may be considered to be an important factor in electronic industry because of its small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor device is being highly integrated with the remarkable development of the electronic industry. Line widths of patterns of the semiconductor device are being reduced for high integration of the semiconductor device. However, new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques are required for fineness of the patterns such that it is difficult to highly integrate the semiconductor device. Thus, various researches have recently been conducted for new integration techniques.